a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a titanium-alloy substrate, and more particularly to a titanium-alloy substrate, material properties of which can be easily adjusted through a simple machining treatment.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional small metal fitting, such as sport equipment (Golf head, striking surface), a housing structure (housing of an electronic part, housing of a watch), a small hardware part, and automobile or motorcycle part, will be manufactured by a technology of precision casting or precision die forging to achieve the expected structural strength as well as to meet the processing cost and the capacity.
For example, a metallic material is prefabricated into an embryo in a predetermined shape by the method of precision casting or precision die forging. The embryo is used as a substrate for the product to be processed in accordance with a predetermined specification or the embryo is further implemented with a procedure of surface machining at least one time to form the substrate in the predetermined specification, so as to be further processed into all kinds of finished product (alloy product).
Among the existing metallic materials, as being provided with the advantages of noble metal and base metal (such as high strength, anti-corrosion, light weight, good bio-compatibility, low thermal conductivity, good ductility, and no harm to human bodies), titanium alloy is specially suitably processed into a titanium-alloy product, such as a Golf head, a striking surface, a housing of an electronic part, a housing of a watch, a small hardware part, an automobile or motorcycle part, and even an artificial implant.
Moreover, depending upon the function and the purpose of titanium-alloy products, in the application end of processing titanium alloy into the titanium-alloy products, the shape and dimension of the titanium-alloy products will be usually determined by the processing procedure of stamping, cutting, grinding, or even surface treatment. On the other hand, in addition to that the titanium-alloy substrate should be provided with the structural strength required by the final titanium-alloy product, it is preferred that the titanium-alloy substrate is also provided with the advantage of convenience in the processing. Accordingly, it has been always an issue to be solved eagerly by the industry and the academic society to provide a titanium-alloy substrate, with that the material properties of the titanium-alloy substrate can be easily adjusted according to the requirement through the simple machining treatment in the application end of the processing.